The use of illuminated signs for advertising purposes is well known. The most prevalent light sources employed for the illumination have been incandescent bulbs or neon bulbs. Each type has distinct advantages; however, they also suffer from disadvantages related to, for example, short life spans, fragility, difficulty in replacing specific units, etc. Some of these disadvantages have been reduced by a switch to solid-state light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LED or LEDs); however, replacement of such devices has remained a problem area.
Accordingly, it would be a decided advantage to provide an illuminable sign that had a long life, ruggedness, good weathering characteristics, and ease of replacement of the light source in the event such action became necessary.